Happiness
by Noiseee
Summary: 给朋友的生贺


我坐在好莱坞山上，带着威士忌和紫罗兰，还有一首烂俗的情歌。

酒瓶已然打翻，昂贵与否也只不过是标签上的曾经一笔，淌落矮草与琥珀中的酒瓶，成为了沙哑轻哼里最受宠的主角。低劣的酒香混入紫罗兰的晚风中，庸俗的浊香在炽烫的喉间里自由跳跃。山坡上的野花飘落在吉他的琴弦，纸袋里的紫罗兰丸翻滚着草丛深处。好来坞城的灯火将在远方连成记忆中的星河，而指尖所述说的诗谣与爱语却只谱写着曾经的挽歌。

初夏的晚风迎面吹来，拂过我的发鬓。额前一小撮碎发带着还未完全褪去的紫色，在夕阳的余晖笼罩下，更似手旁的枯萎紫罗兰，缓缓地摇曳着黯淡深色。举起空空如也的酒瓶，我机械性地咽下不存在的醉人美酒，哼唱着不成曲调的歌谣——我不知道它的名字、来历、还有复杂情感，即便这点东西总被无数人挖掘而不得安生，但我却不打算将它剖析，很多时候，这样的含糊不清，也许才最接近所谓的理想美好。

就像他那样。

夕阳与黄昏带走了好莱坞山上的光彩，但城中灯火与繁盛却像一颗不停的心脏，为这座梦幻的城市供入活力与新生——我曾属于那，它的任何动静和任何变化我都了如指掌——好莱坞的情报从不是某个人的所有物，一杯酒与一个吻，便足以让你得知当红影星今日的内衣颜色，更何况我还有一副不错的皮囊。我在好莱坞的心脏里赢得潇洒漂亮，但素未料到终有一日，我的心也会在这输得干净彻底。

"……这景象便在脑海中闪现，多少次安慰过我的寂寞……"

他无数次地在我的耳边吟咏这一句诗词——我不喜欢文艺与浪漫，不懂什么遣词造句，更不懂什么华兹华斯，这点破玩意早被我打包扔在文图拉的垃圾桶，连同发霉的甜甜圈还是第一口烟——但是我喜欢他念，尤其是在床上。英国人说话着实十分装模作样，但是不能否定，没有什么比高潮时操着一口英腔更醉人酥心。哪怕是满口脏话或者是这拗口的诗句，在我看来，都是去见上帝老头时所需要忏悔的诱惑罪责。

英国的绅士乐意用唇向我叙说伦敦郊外的写意风景，而我却更喜欢用剧烈的性/爱告诉他，他大腿根那朵沾附白浊的玫瑰是多么妖艳美丽。人生而庸俗，哪怕是圣人伟人，也有输在原始欲望的一刻，更别提我这样的凡人。我们是这样的不尽相同，又是那样的庸俗相融。他爱在威尔士淌落我的喉间时与我热吻，而我对他在高潮时轻哼的词曲欲罢不能。我们兴致恶劣，我们天造地设。

坐在五刀一日的旅店飘台上，我哼唱着塞满廉价生活的歌谣，躺在我的大腿上，他写下一本本灌满廉价享受的书籍。他定是亨特·斯托克顿·汤普森*再世，不然为何鄙弃文学的我，也不由地为之着迷。我嚼碎紫罗兰丸，让廉价的甜腻久弥唇齿。他轻酌威士忌，将他大洋彼岸的故乡味道灌入我的喉间。

*美国传奇作家，"刚左"新闻（Gonzo Journalism）开创者以及被纽约时报称为"Blog精神教父"

"……我的心又随水仙跳起舞来，我的心又重新充满了欢乐。"他用指尖在我的心脏打圈，温柔地轻哼着写意的诗句。我总不屑于他口中的所谓浪漫，喉中的快感呻吟才是最动听响亮的歌谣。这是我的全部，我的神经、我的肌肉、我的感官，都是他的俘虏。我会为诗词而动，只不过并非寓意寄托，而是爱与欲望。

直至今日。

他所挚爱的华兹华斯，在浪漫的微风里曾予以寄托。而曾拥抱着他的我，却在好莱坞山上的黄昏里用酒买醉。

我唱过各种各样庸俗情歌，张口的每一句里都可以是最烂俗的情话谎言，但不知为何，干哑的喉咙里，只吐出一个熟悉而陌生的名字。

亚瑟，我的亚瑟。

我一生最爱的人。

"一杯可乐，一片柠檬还有黑橄榄，老位置，最好再给我送来一段艳遇。"

一如既往，每到晚上十点，我都会出现在同样的酒吧同样的位置，点上同样的饮品，作为枯燥无味的早晨终点与即将到来的狂欢开端。我厌倦一成不变，但对于捕猎前的仪式放松，却乐此不疲。

藏身暗巷深处，这家酒吧是好莱坞众多秘密摇篮的一角，幽暗混乱，肮脏随意得需要留心高跟鞋下踩着的是醉后的呕吐物，还是沾血的肉末。毋需质疑，这与不远处的好莱坞大道可谓是格格不入，可从某些方面而言，它又与之相似至极，它们就像是穿在名模身上的华衣，同样倍受欢迎，只不过一方是台面上最靓丽的风景，炫彩夺目地引人向往；而另一方却是裙摆下的甜蜜密境，隐晦直白中诱人堕落——这就是好莱坞的暗面，与明面上的星光熠熠相似，同样是那么致命迷人。

"阿尔弗你怎么老坐屏幕对面的位置，可不止一个客人因此而向我抱怨。老天，你可别告诉我你的屁股长痔疮了只有这把椅子最舒服。"

听到我的呼喊，基尔伯特十分不客气地回以抱怨，当然，还有一杯如愿而至的冰可乐——注重情义的日耳曼人从不会亏待他的朋友，哪怕关系的维系全然无存。四年前我们在Live House相遇，当时我是上台自信唱歌的傻小子，而他是台下恶言嘲讽我的喷子、一个顶着一头白发凶神恶煞的家伙。但谁也没有料到，一年后我与他会组乐队，将深金色的头发挑染成亮紫。两年后我们推出了第一首单曲，即便那销量惨不忍睹。三年后嚣张如基尔伯特会敛起锐气，为了等待一个人而建立起这一家永不打烊的酒吧。这故事纯情得让人不可置信，可谁知道上帝会给你安排了一个怎么样的人生剧本——那挑剔老头从不喜欢平静寡味的故事情节。

"如果基尔你再不换一把椅子，我相信早在得痔疮前，我就会因为那把破旧不堪的椅子而坐歪了腰。兄弟，你可要体谅我，英雄我可没钱供HBO频道，只能来你的酒吧里蹭一集辛普森一家，这也太凄凉落魄了。所以请仁慈富裕的基尔伯特把我的可乐加满。"

"少开玩笑阿尔弗，你早就知道，这到底有多少人等着你的出现，只要你愿意，你的下半辈子可谓是无忧无虑。真不知道你是怎么吸引了那么多人，现在特别就那么流行破嗓门和烂俗的情歌吗。该死阿尔弗雷德，下一首歌记得写上我的酒吧名字，本大爷要让玛丽莲•梦露都要哼唱我的'美妙天地'。"

往我的杯中投入一颗黑橄榄，基尔伯特调侃而语。被搅乱平衡的可乐气泡就像是四年前的少年美梦，无忧地自由飘飞，可论谁都知道，前方迎接它的只会是吞没一切的现实，足以碎梦的低迷销量便是最好证明。

话虽如此，但我不会放在心上，不是不在意，只是再怎么在意，也没办法从消费上帝的嘴巴里撬出钱财，既然如此，还不如不再挂念尽享当下。

"很遗憾我没有通往天堂的门票，也没办法用歌编出睡衣*。或许街口高潮中的美人会能给你一个不错的回应，'噢，这还真是一个美妙天地'，基尔你总算是起了一个好名字。"

*玛丽莲•梦露经典广告词——我睡觉时只穿香奈儿五号。

"闭嘴吧狂傲的美国小伙子。"向我甩来手刀之际，基尔伯特似乎想起了什么，连忙从口袋里取出一小盒东西递到我的面前。我由衷地希望这是便利店柜台上的可爱糖果，但很显然，来的是它的火辣邻居。"给你，别说兄弟不帮你，多一份保障少一份头疼，尤其是正有一堆人企图邀你到他们的'美妙天地'的时刻，我可不想明年这个时候，有几个小屁孩追着我叫我叔叔。"

"英雄我可没有那么饥不择食。"

口头上直白否认，但那盒隐晦的东西也确确实实地置于我的掌心。诚如基尔所言，只要我愿意，我确实可以过得相当滋润，无论是金钱还是本欲，但可惜世界英雄的归宿仍未出现，至少并不在此——直白地说，我会坐在固定的位置，喝着调皮稚气的可乐，沐浴着炽热视线的洗礼，只不过是为了一时的满足。作为歌手，我无数次地希望自己能于镁光灯的拥覆下，在星光大道上落下荣耀的掌印。但在残酷现实的面前，也许在不怀好意的露骨视线下，拍红胡作非为家伙脸上的两坨肉会更加容易快捷——他们从我这编织了幻想，我从他们那宣泄了怒火，这合情合理。

优秀的猎人从不会随便浪费任何一发子弹，这么多年来，除去生理性的擦枪走火外，佛罗里达的长枪再无偏差。也许就连阿斯蒙蒂斯*都看不过眼，引无数美人投怀送抱，企图将我作为筹码赢得一壶沾满人欲的美酒，但很遗憾，他咽下的只会是被拒佳人眼角的泪水，还有我倔强固执的鄙夷浓痰。

*天主教教义的七个原罪中象征色欲的恶魔。

我不会轻易出手，除非物有所值。

于是命运便把他送到我的面前。

白衬衫套黑针织衫，这一身普通的装扮可谓是并不惹眼。明明刺眼的酒吧射灯已然为周围染上了夸张而混乱的绚丽色彩，而独身坐在吧台一角的他却仍未受丝毫沾染。暖色的壁灯下，浅色的秀发暴露了自然飘飞轨迹。于背后混乱的人群映衬中，他显得是那样的纯净漂亮，如一块混在沙土中的翡翠，黑暗与混乱永远无法掩盖皎洁神圣的光芒。

——是他了。我许久未像现在这样，坚定自信地迈出步伐，并将视线游走在旁人身上。为酒力沾染绯红的脸颊遇上高贵素雅的浅金发丝，混入奶油的琥珀酒液映落纯碎干净的祖母绿，扣得严严实实的拘谨袖口对比略微敞开露出锁骨的衬衫领口……他定是饮下世间最烈的醇酒，不然奈何与之素未谋面的我，也不禁为他吸引沉醉。

"嘿安东尼奥，你怎么一个人在这里，你的朋友呢？"事实上眼前没有任何的缘由因素能证明对方是这个名字的主人，但是没关系，异域风情十足的名字总能迅速地引起别人的注意。只要我能占据祖母绿双眼的一瞬，我就有把握拿下他的一夜。

祖母绿的双眼扫过我的全身，冷漠如冰的视线却足以让我的鲜血沸腾。他定是涂满毒液的玫瑰，将致命诱惑融入欲滴艳丽。"先生，我想你认错人了。"上帝保佑，这完美的英腔像是魔法诅咒的乐声萦绕耳际。我确实讨厌英式英语的矫揉造作，但不得不说，我由心喜爱这腔调在欲海里翻滚的哭喊，这酥透我的骨头。

英国人不喜欢别人的打探，任何与隐私沾边的消息索取在他们看来都是一种失礼的冒犯，别说要从那张漂亮的嘴里挖出点什么有价值的东西，光是要知道他的名字，也许向对年大楼613室的老先生打探三围更容易点（当然，前提是那儿还真有这地方和老先生）。英雄我自然知道规矩，但我选择继续追问。就像商人不会记得所有的顾客，在这场动机显然是寻欢作乐的游戏里，我们都是失忆的醉汉，口头上的承诺和冒犯只是无足轻重的脑后之事，挑逗的感官只会向麻痹的大脑传来不间断的快感还有强烈索求——这东西就是欲望的海洛因，微量但足以上瘾，诱惑里写满致命。

"噢看来是的，抱歉先生……该死那家伙又放我飞机，不就是只是五瓶酒的事吗。"可怜的安东尼奥。很快我就发现了话题的展开点。"等等先生，这么多笔记也那么留心酒吧里的事情，莫非你是作家或记者吗。"手指沾满墨迹的餐巾纸，我的语气里满是惊喜好奇。我相信自己赛比好莱坞影星的演技，现在我缺的只是一点运气，还有对方明知来者不善但仍愿意上钩的一句答复。

"只不过是混口饭吃的文字流氓罢了。"

"至少你还是西装革履的得体流氓，哪像我，口袋里只剩俩响叮当的铜板。顺带一提，我叫阿尔弗雷德，地地道道的加州人，英雄我可以告诉你任何事——从好莱坞影星不可告人的秘密到暗巷酒吧酒架上第几排第几瓶的酒最醇香可口——只不过除了金门大桥。就像法国佬所说言'不是所有的法国人都见过凯旋门'，这红彤彤的大家伙只存在于我家过期十年的挂历上。"

"还有你的衬衣。"

"好吧伙计你的观察力可真好，我真该辞去琼斯老家伙雇佣你来做我的歌词校对员，只可惜乐队队长兼鼓手兼键盘手兼吉他手兼作词作曲都是我，简单一句概括，我是各行各列都掺一脚的半桶水流氓。"

"这也算是一次不错的人生经历。"

"好家伙，先生你可是第一个这样肯定我的人——基尔伯特给我为这位先生满上一杯酒，算在我的账上！先生我想你该不会介意。"

"如果你都这样……我的荣幸。"望着被抢先灌满的酒杯，英国绅士只得接受。出于礼貌，他微笑着捧起酒杯，轻汲一口。威士忌的醇香滑入他的齿间，而酒气朦胧的碧眼沁入我的心扉。

"先生，我还有一个不请之愿，我能为你写一首歌吗，你实在是太符合我的灵感需要。'……在昏暗脏乱的酒吧里，我偶遇一一位优雅美人。他正喝着威士忌，祖母绿的眼睛里承接最绚丽的华光异彩。坐在我的身旁，他是此刻我的灵感源泉。噢我无比地想向世人诠释他的美，只可惜拙劣的文字实在无力。噢我还想引起他的注意，只可惜我的口袋里只有两刀。美人啊美人，你愿意来一杯威士忌吗。掺入快乐与幸福，铭记今夜的美好时光……'很显然这还需要不少润色修改。"

我赌了一把，用露骨的言语，直白地展露本欲。这可能换来一记重拳，但这说不定换来深夜热吻，还挺划算。

"那作为谢礼，我该给你些什么。"唇角挂上浅笑，他似笑非笑地追问。我无法摸清他的真实想法，但在他那双眼睛里，我看到了同类的色彩。

赌赢了。

"如果可以，一段酒后散步。我想更了解你，至少名字。"

事实上我们直接散步到床上。英国男人确实矜持优雅，但在床上，他就是最放荡不羁的尤物，至少我身下的这位确实如此。他太漂亮了，干得也相当出色，以至于明明是我的伙计占据他身后秘穴，但在这场激烈的性/爱里，我却似乎未占上风——尤其是他的吻和甜腻呻吟，那一刻我简直爽得要赤身裸体去见上帝。老天我发誓我绝不会轻易沉迷爱欲，尤其是这种保质期只有短短一夜的玩意，可骑在他身上的我就像是缺药的瘾君子，全身的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着饥渴不满。

情侣酒店的花俏灯牌、床褥上多余繁琐的粉色蕾丝、还有撕开数包的草莓味杜蕾斯……我该记得他的一切，这是礼貌，但被快感冲晕的脑子里却只剩下余光瞄到的一切。真是丢脸，身体都已拔高长大，但内心竟还像初夜那样为本欲面红耳赤。

我坐在床上，满意地嚼着紫罗兰丸——他还带来了香烟、药膏、还有换洗衣物——粗暴的性/爱撕裂了他的衬衣，还有禁欲绅士的伪装。他坐在飘台，身上套着崭新无杂的薄衬衫，纤细修长的手指里夹着半截烟。听到我起身的动静，他回过头来，背光而站，半透明的纱帘拂过脸颊，浅笑朦胧美好。

"早上好。"

"早……"该死，我已经输在昨夜的技巧上，事后的问好也是这副青涩呆蠢的学生样。

"美好的夜晚，不是吗。"

"当然，爽得差点脚趾抽筋。"

"你真风趣幽默。"他温柔一笑，优雅地绕过铺满一地的衣服、纸巾、还有避孕套包装袋。轻巧灵活地拽上西裤，客套地说："真希望有机会再见到你。"

这就是结局，标准式的，显而易见。有期限的事物是最为刺激，无论是珍宝还是性/爱。可在这理所应当的分别时，我却感到几分不舍。

"等等，"我的嗓子远比思虑繁多的脑子更加爽快，也更加单纯。"你叫什么？"

"抱歉？"停下系好领带的双手，他惊讶地回头追问。

"我是说，我能知道你的名字吗，我总不能说昨晚和英雄我共度春宵、爽得不行的人，是情侣酒店里的草莓杜蕾斯先生吧。这感觉就像是青春期少年幻想的神秘女友，还有花钱雇来的money boy。"

他无声而笑，思虑间松开脖颈上的领带向我大步走来。爬上脏乱的大床，他重新骑在我的身上——当然，中间隔了一条该死的被子。发丝相缠，他嘴角的笑意更浓。往我的脖颈套上他的领带，指尖若有若无地拂过我的胸膛。呼吸被极近的距离所掠夺，心跳在他的掌心紧握。

他攥紧领带，用力一拽，将我们的距离缩至最后的毫厘。他的鼻息拍在我的脸颊，痒痒得酥麻入心。我的双目被他紧锁，狡猾的笑容里满是看穿我的笑容。 "亚瑟。"轻嚼我的喘息，他满意地低声呓语吐出一个让我永世萦绕梦里的名字。

亚瑟，亚瑟，亚瑟！

我们在正午的酒店门口分别。他挥着手，坐上通往城市另一角的出租车。坐在便利店的台阶上，我拉开罐装兑水威士忌的拉坏。廉价的醇香烫过我的喉咙，缠上五分美的紫罗兰丸，我粗劣地仿造昨夜的甜腻深吻。

我该回家。我要咬一口美味的汉堡、好好地睡一觉，还要顺带收拾收拾屋子，找找皱成一团的稿纸还有断水的钢笔，写一首歌，关于廉价的生活，彻夜的狂欢，还有昨夜的你。

我想，我有些太兴奋着迷。

我想见你。

我见到了他，在《纽约客》上。

我曾幻想过再次遇见的可能，在地铁月台、酒吧吧台、甚至隔壁房的床上，但我万万没想到，我能在影响美国甚远的著名杂志上看到他的身影。上帝保佑，此前我绝不知道这件事，我一直以为我遇见了詹姆士•邦德，可谁想到我居然睡了马克吐温。我确实猜到身穿阿玛尼的绅士定然出身高贵，但哪知道他竟然是纽约客作家*。该死，他还着接连好几期的专栏以及大半般的个人照！天知道我居然上了一位著名作家！神他妈的亚瑟•柯克兰。

*由于杂志严格的审稿标准，能够在《纽约客》上发表作品可能使作者一炮走红。这类走红的作家被称为"纽约客作家"。

与著名的作家共度春宵一夜，在当今这个浮夸躁动的世界，这可谓是最有价值的谈资。我虽然不是趁火打劫勒索封口费的小人，但近二十年的人生向我证明我也远不是一个君子。卷起杂志，我快步冲出地下室的门。会去酒吧炫耀一番吧，我想。

实际上我到了亚瑟的工作室楼下。老天我的脑子到底是怎么长的，居然来到他楼下？拜托这只是一夜情，互不干扰对方的一次狂欢，那我怎能自顾自地来到这里，上帝，我现在就像是贪恋甜美糖果的小孩。

"阿尔弗雷德？"

有人喊出我的名字。是一道慵懒动听的声音，每一个音节都优雅地挑拨我的心弦，如前百次的梦中萦绕般重返那夜的美好。但相较于过去，不同的是，这一声呼声并未将我拥入深眠，恰恰相反，掺入路上车声人音的存在，将我从幻想期盼扯到意料之外的恰巧现实。

"嘿，亚瑟……"老天，我必须想出一个合适的理由，别说调情至少要不逊。

"真巧，没想到在这能碰到你。"

"是啊有够巧的。"

"呃也许你不知道，这正巧是我的工作室。"

"也正巧是我的能量补给站，这儿的可乐味道最好。"上帝我到底在说什么，别看到顶楼的可乐广告牌就说这种怂话啊。可乐味道最好，听好你可是有魅力的情人，不是可乐集邮的牙套龅牙小鬼头。

"可乐？对……可乐，挺好喝的。"很显然，亚瑟看透了我的无措难堪。他瞪大祖母绿双眼，礼貌地掩嘴回应。我敢用下个月的零食打赌，亚瑟绝对在偷笑，而我现在的脸色一定别扭难看到令人想吐。

"好吧我投降。"我举起双手，向他展示今天的滑稽恤衫，也顺势摊开杂志。"你说你是混口饭吃的文学流氓，但从来没说过你居然是个人所得榜上赫赫有名的大作家。"

"这又有什么影响，流氓与名家脱了衣服不都是一样的人吗。难道我的屁/眼要告诉你，'嘿可爱的小家伙，在你面前的屁/股是大作家的东西，于是你要上吗，下定决心了吗，来吧小宝贝'，好家伙，等说完这一切你怕是萎了。"

"英雄我可不知道多雄伟！是谁被我上到清晨五点还欲求不满，明明后面酥麻得不行，还抱紧我哭喊着'还要'。这不就是我器大活好的表现吗。"

"只不过是一个乱来的鲁莽男孩。"

"至少这个鲁莽男孩不仅给你带来一场刺激的性/爱，还有撰写一篇佳作的灵感。"我迅速翻开杂志，大声地诵读他的文章："'……好莱坞不仅星光熠熠，还有绚丽多彩的夜生活。烈酒、浊烟、甜腻深吻，充斥欲望玩家的每一个细胞……'，亲爱的亚瑟，很高兴在你的笔下，我是性感帅气的魅力情人，而不是你口中笨拙粗暴的小男孩。"

"行，行。"亚瑟总算挥开掩嘴的手，笑意盎然——至少下个月的零食保住了，我想。真希望这一秒的心跳漏拍没有换走我的心。"你想要什么作为补偿，钱、车、还是奢侈品，尊敬的灵感来源先生。"

"我想一个吻，还有你的电话号码。"

"小兄弟，你该知道我不会因为一晚而喜欢你。"

"英雄我也不会这么简单就把真心赔给你。"我掰着手指，给他一一算到："我们都不会轻易爱上任何人，但不得不承认，我们爱惨了在床上的对方。于是说，交个朋友吗，固定的炮/友。"

"难道那晚的狂欢还不够吗。"

"其实我还有八十九式技巧没有展现出来，你知道的，要是用出其中的百分之十，你怕是提前到上帝老头的面前报道，还浑身上下都挂满我的精/液。"

"上一个敢这样对我说话的男人已经在州立监狱忏悔了半年。于是说，幼稚的小鬼头，你是想现在就相安无事地各回各家，还是进行入狱前的最后一次性感演出。"

"事实上我更喜欢与你在高潮欢歌后相安无事地各回各家。"

"贪婪的小鬼。"

亚瑟托起下巴，眯起的祖母绿的双眼里闪过狡黠的光，这让我既心动又紧张。说实话除了嘴上的淡定嘚瑟外，我内心完全没底。我猜不准这位大作家的下一步棋，说不定我马上就会收到骚扰拘留一日游的大礼包，我不是上帝的宠儿没有绝对地把握确保顺利，但也许快感的后续力大得惊人，竟让我无怨无悔。

"给你。"他向我塞来了一本书。精装书沉甸甸的重量施加在我的掌心，也落在我的心。"扉页后有我的邮箱，有任何事宜都劳烦提前邮件预约。"

"拜托，难道上你的床我还需要预约吗，我可是你的炮/友！"

"要知道想上我床的人可早就排成长龙，即便清楚被看上的概率小得可怜。"

"英雄我一定要让你收回这句话，并呼喊着把电话报给在你身上辛勤劳动的我。"

"先预约吧，英雄先生。"

他叫来的车停在路边。他挥了挥手，如那日清晨般优雅离开，使那束犹如阳光编织的浅色发丝融入黄昏与脑海。我眺望远方看不见的天际线，那是他远行的方向。他又是这样，在最适的氛围只给我留下最美的背影，漂亮完美得宛若幻影。但手中的书、离别前唇边的偷吻、还有漏了半拍的心，却向我证明一切的所在。

"亲爱的柯克兰先生，我是阿尔弗雷德•F•琼斯，我想预约您周五晚上九点半到周六正午十二点的所有时间……"

预约，预约，我人生中的第一个预约不是为了银行办事和坏掉的大牙，竟然是为了爬上情人的床。尊敬的大作家，我一定要让你哭喊着念出我辛辛苦苦写的东西，哪怕它又长又臭蹩脚绕口得不行。

相信那时你的吻与泪水定是甜美。

我驾驶猩红色的二手跑车，怀抱一大束赤色玫瑰，越过好莱坞最繁华的街道。我的车又破又旧，玫瑰也掉了好几片花，但我不愿停下。我要向深夜哼唱远方百老汇的歌谣，我要将最新鲜的爱意打包好送到你的身旁。

那天后没过多久，我就收到了亚瑟的回信。刁钻的英国人总爱在一些无足轻重的地方分外讲究，比如说红茶的温度，比如衣衫的褶皱，比如性/爱前的预约。他似乎格外钟爱这一切，即便这会让他的日程表里塞满杂事。我是标准的美国人，站在随意的废墟上高呼自由。我确实讨厌他这像是老父亲一样的唠叨讲究，但另一方面，我又爱惨了他这一点，比如满溢红茶玫瑰清香的热吻，比如撕裂整洁衣物的刺激，比如彻夜的狂欢。

我依旧没有他的手机号码，就像他依旧不愿意打通我的电话一样，哪怕我们是最了解对方身体的存在。最初，我对这一点略有介怀，终于在第五次相约的温存时刻向他发问。他听罢，取出一根香烟，轻抚着我的发鬓，靠近我，用我的燃烧烟头，点燃了他唇边的微火。

为了一切保持不变。他深吸了一口浊烟，吐出了这一句若有若无的言语。

不就是一个电话号码，这又有什么。我追问着，搂住他的腰。

会上瘾的。他笑着，用吻堵上我的唇，也咽下了我的追问。

爱情很脆弱，需要各种各样的关联维系。悉心的呵护是爱的经营，但也在无形中，磨去了最初的炽烈单纯。这就是为何最初即是最美，这也是我们遵守爱有期限信条的原因。不相爱，只做爱。我们在亲吻里承诺，我们也在事后里温存铭记。我们的爱有看不见的期限，谁也说不准哪天枕边就空了一人。也许正因为此，亚瑟不愿告诉我他的号码，而我也逐渐接受邮件预约的见面。我们相约成为炮/友，不为沉重的未来，只图现在的欢乐。

我很满意现在的生活，哼唱廉价生活的歌谣，翻阅写满两人廉价享受的故事，操喜欢的男人，这简直是爽上天的现实美梦。然而，我说不准我是否满足。或许是最近太享受这段关系了，我想。

比起这些无所谓的胡乱瞎想，眼下还有更重要的事等着我的处理。透过车窗，我看见了他，我的亚瑟。他穿着笔挺的西装，黑色的主调衬得他禁欲淡漠。他站在街道一侧，依靠沿途的金缕梅，低头阅读电子书打消时间，也许是《哈姆雷特》或《李尔王》——他挚爱莎翁，无论读了多少次珍藏了多少本仍乐此不疲，而我对他却独爱倾听，听他发表生涩难懂的见解，然后微笑着吻去他的观后百感。

"嘿伙计，天气真好，你要坐我的跑车兜风吗？"

我推开车门，手捧大束玫瑰，来到他的面前，发出邀请之际还不忘夸张地推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，整一幅炫富穷小子的姿态。繁忙的街道上不少人为我的浮夸作态投来鄙夷视线，但我并不在意，英雄我的眼里只有眼前的佳人，而他正为我而窃笑。

"你就不能在句子里加个宝贝吗？"

"那么，"我歪着脑袋，假意深思片刻，卖足关子后才露笑继语："那么亚蒂，你要坐我的宝贝跑车去兜风吗？"

"不开窍的混蛋。"

他接过玫瑰，借势轻敲我的脑袋。玫瑰的幽香拂过我的发丝，带着他的暗骂萦绕我的身旁。清晨的暖阳透过初醒的金缕梅花瓣，零散的光斑倾洒一尽，在他的脸颊、衣领、袖口上落下调皮的亲吻。亚瑟一如既往的完美，而我的心，却再无一如既往的平静。

一瞬间，我想要更多，他的吻、他的呻吟、他的未来。

我该脱身，否则我会上瘾。

但我却锁上房门，迈入深处。

我会埋葬在深渊之下，只剩下一个冷冰冰的墓碑，铭记沉浸欲与爱的贪婪与失败。我无怨无悔，只希望在婚姻的坟头，娇艳美丽的玫瑰能哼唱好莱坞夜晚的歌谣。

人们常说女人的多变，但在我看来，上帝老头才最为善变——他既能在乱糟糟的人生里放下一盏幸运的远灯，也会为顺利的未来搅出风雨浪潮。有人称这是公平，而我说这就是命运是狡辩。

我终于被著名的唱片公司签下，烂在沙发底下的乐谱歌稿总算成为了脍炙人口的流行新曲。基尔伯特说我的好运总算到了，而我却说排了三年的队我总算有机会把我的歌送入刚从情人胯下爬出来的总监手中。我把半生献给音乐，可别人只用半分钟来欣赏判定，这是何等的悲哀与嘲讽。

可在这一刻，你是幸运赢家。基尔伯特无声微笑。碰响我的酒杯，他侧身望向酒吧歌台，望着如痴如醉的五流歌手，他的眼里闪过几分向往，又有几分哀伤。至少你能被听见。他低声说道。

于是我买了一瓶美酒，上好的香薰，还有亚瑟挚爱的玫瑰。没有什么比用激烈的交缠作为庆祝更为欢愉。小心翼翼地点燃烛光，往他最爱的高脚杯里倒上醇香绝佳的威士忌，我撒下满床玫瑰。对了，还有一小块草莓蛋糕——他总喜欢各种各样的可爱玩意，即便他嘴上从不承认。轻轻地戳了戳立在奶油的小熊软糖，我满意地按下邮件的发出键，预约激情的访客。

但房门再未被敲开。

亚瑟失踪了，从我的世界里。

他依旧在写作，纽约客上时常看到他的新作，但唯独于我，他再无出现。柯克兰先生仍是众人视线里的闪耀明星，可我的世界却日复一日地笼罩在黑暗。

我给他发了数不尽的邮件，从相邀到催促，从怒气到失望，从期盼到无力，但都石沉大海。

结束了，显而易见。我们的关系本来就是不齿，一方面歌颂爱情的坚贞小心翼翼地呵护真心，另一方面却在床地放肆地追逐享乐。只做爱不相爱——我们这般承诺，也由此维系着新鲜浪漫的保质期关系。在最美的时候相遇，又在最潇洒的时刻和平分别，这是我们的理想。而在现在这彼此的事业上升期，正是从荒唐回归现实的最佳时期。

可我无法坦然。

嚼烂廉价的紫罗兰丸，我大口咽下醇品威士忌，用口腔内久留的芳香烫炽，模拟热吻的时刻。坐在长满紫罗兰的山坡上，我弹着吉他，眺望远方的连片星海，歌唱眼前的城市，还有金缕梅下灿烂微笑的绅士。我买下他所有的书，只为记载铅字内的荒唐往事，还有他的名字。

亚瑟。

我满脑子里都只剩下这个名字，他的身段、他的容貌、他的微笑，融成我脑内久久不散的甘甜美梦。有时候我真想一枪毙了他，哪怕只是梦境，是他剥夺了我的自由，我的快感，该死，因为他我连自己的梦境都无法掌控。

亚瑟。

我驱车驶向好莱坞山。二手的车胎在崎岖不平的路上溅起高速的火光，尖锐刺耳的摩擦刺疼我的双耳。但我不愿停下，哪怕猩红的车漆为枯枝巨石磨损一尽，哪怕前路封堵无法前去。我大步冲上山坡，榨干体内的每一滴力量，用尽自己的最后一口气。去你妈的亚瑟•柯克兰！冲着好莱坞的不灭繁景，我大声地发泄吼出。

亚瑟。

我撕碎任何有关于他的乐谱歌曲，把地下室翻得一团糟，但没有什么比我看到堆成乐谱小山时的心情还要糟糕。我像是痛心分手的蠢货，胡乱地打包曾经的美好回忆，但直至这时我才发现，他在我的生活渗入了多深，深得甚至已经碰到我的心。

我想我爱上你了。我发给他，不抱任何能收到答复的希望。

我们都需要新的开始。他回复了我，凌晨三点。也许他在赶工作，或许干脆时区不一样，但不知为何，我更倾向于他也陷于往事无法入眠的可能。毫无依据地相信近乎不可能的事情，也许我确实疯了。

那你爱过我吗。

他没有回复，我也放弃期待。爱是最不公平的商品，不会因为你的付出就有绝对的回报。我喝尽最后一口威士忌，往沉甸甸的脑袋灌满麻痹的谎言。在现实里沉睡，于梦境里继续往事。趴在脏乱的茶几上，攥紧车票的我等待着前往虚幻的列车。

眼前的电脑屏幕亮了，特别关注的Twitter主页映入我的眼帘。是亚瑟，他发了一张照片和一个单词。

金缕梅开了。他键入这短短的言语，配上纽约一角的坐标。配图上，金色的新树挂满崭新的嫩花，在初夏五月的和熙暖阳下分外美好。簌簌金缕梅下，一个男孩笑容恰是灿烂。

他不为花开，只为眼里的爱人。

因为照片上的人是我。

我们都是背叛承诺的小人，在不相爱的誓言里，输得一塌涂地。

醒来我干了两件事。一是收拾房间行李，到酒吧告别，离开这个曾经的天堂之地，去他所在的目的地，开启踟躇近二十年的追爱旅程。

接着我打了一通电话，连同新编的曲目一同塞给还未睡醒的经纪人，并告诉他，我已经确定好最重要也最受瞩目的出道专辑名字。

亚瑟。话筒一侧，我的声音坚定而认真。

我坐在好莱坞山上，带着威士忌和紫罗兰，还有一首烂俗的情歌。

我总算是履约了，现在别说高潮中的美人，全城内外，都溢满我的歌声，还有那句烂俗的"美妙天地"。愿我的做为，能给我这孤单的兄弟多几个可怜的收入增长点。也希望他所等待的人，能早日跟随这个名字，推开酒吧那扇从不锁上的门。

人真的很微妙。为了一个人，基尔伯特剪短了自己的头发，在好莱坞的巷尾开了一家不打样的酒吧。为了一个人，我洗掉夸张的挑染，拎着行李和赤诚真心，飞越3951公里的距离，只求在自由女神的祝愿下拥吻最爱的人。

我幸福吗，也许吧。

可威士忌再怎么醇烈，也比不过他的深吻。紫罗兰丸的味道再怎么浓烈，我的舌尖仍留恋于亚瑟舌齿间的暗香甘甜。我拥有了身份与地位，还有越来越多的歌迷后援，但我仍更喜欢与你一同的歌谣，倾注廉价生活的酸涩无奈同时，也写满彼此间的廉价享受。

我会幸福吗。我说不准，毕竟这漂亮的东西不仅取决于我，还有亚瑟。但我可以肯定，我一定不会再松开他的手，无论是现在，还是直至永眠深渊的未来。

亲爱的柯克兰先生，我是阿尔弗雷德•F•琼斯，我想预约。

预约什么。

从现在到未来的所有时间。

End.


End file.
